


Sherlollipops - Unplanned, Unintended & (Possibly) Unwise

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year's Eve party at Baker Street with Sherlock, Molly, a newly-separarated-from-his-wife Lestrade...what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Unplanned, Unintended & (Possibly) Unwise

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Secret Sherlock Santa gift for dirtyaim over on tumblr. Enjoy!

It wasn’t Sherlock’s intention to announce his interest in a certain pathologist quite the way he did, but once the deed was done he could hardly take it back, and so simply ploughed ahead in spite of the shocked silence that had descended over the New Year’s party he’d been badgered into holding by John and Mary.

They should have known better; when did any holiday gatherings at 221B ever work out as planned?

“Well, Molly? Are you really so over me and so besotted by this serial adulterer – who is currently only between make-ups with his wife, no matter what he’s told you – that you’re going to turn me down?”

Molly’s cheeks were red, but not, he realized as soon as she spoke, with excitement or embarrassment, but with a white-hot anger directed entirely at him. “How…dare you?” she demanded, moving closer and jabbing a finger into this chest. He took an involuntary step backwards as he flinched under her assault, but she moved forward and continued to glare at him, her eyes slightly closer to his own due to the three-inch heels she’d opted to wear. “How dare you just…blurt out your feelings for me like that, in front of everyone? How little respect you must have for me, to expect me to – what, just fall into your arms and kiss you after that little display of jealousy? Oh, no, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I am NOT going to be treated so disrespectfully in front of all our friends!” 

She whirled and actually managed two steps away from him, head high, chin out, back straight, before Sherlock’s brow lowered in a glower. A sound very like a growl escaped his throat as his hand shot out, grabbing her by the arm and halting her exit. Yes, she was right in every aspect – he’d been jealous, he’d expressed his feelings for her poorly and in front of an audience she clearly had no wish to bear witness to such…but that didn’t mean he was going to allow her to simply march off without answering him.

With that in mind, Sherlock spun her to face him. He heard Lestrade say something along the lines of ‘oi, get your bloody stupid hands off her, you git’ as he stared down at her. Molly opened her mouth to say something – probably something very much along the same lines as Lestrade – when Sherlock silenced her in the most effective way he could think of: he lowered his mouth to hers and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

There was more murmuring in the background – Mary saying something soothing to Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson twittering nervously, John grumbling about drama queens and (possibly) muttering ‘about time, mate’ in a much lower voice – but Sherlock’s attention was entirely focused on the woman in his arms.

_His_ woman. His pathologist. And, as soon as he could talk her into it, his wife and the mother of his children. Bearing that in mind, he broke off the kiss and effortlessly tossed Molly over his shoulder, winding one arm across her knees in order to both support and restrain her, in case she thought she was going to slip away from him. No, he’d let too many years go by with that sort of nonsense.

Never again.

He didn’t realize he’d spoken the words aloud until he heard Molly’s breathless agreement, from where her head dangled over his shoulder. “Never again – and about bloody time, Sherlock, I thought you’d never get your head out of your arse!”

“Molly and I will be indisposed for the rest of the evening,” Sherlock announced, swinging round to face his guests and pasting a bright, insincere smile on his face. “Do stay and enjoy the drinks and…stuff while you wait for midnight. Oh, and Mrs. Hudson?” He glanced over at his landlady, who was beaming at him happily, one arm around her butcher boyfriend’s waist. “Do keep the music cranked, I suspect things might get a bit…loud.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a response – from any of them – before exiting the parlour and bringing Molly upstairs to John’s old bedroom. Mrs. Hudson had made up the bed in anticipation of Mary and John sleeping over – they had a babysitter for the entire night and the next day – but they would just have to settle for Sherlock’s bed.

He and Molly had a lot of making up for lost time to do.


End file.
